Worrying texts and summer flings
by Munchkin94
Summary: Plot: Leah is going back to La Push for the wedding of her best friend Emily to Sam.  But a disturbing text comes from her boyfriend making her on edge for the 2 weeks. She may also find interest in someone she least expected... going to rate this as T for the meanwhile, then it may be changed to M depending on content
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own the main characters of this ff. I don't make money from this. **

**(all human)**

**Plot: Leah is going back to La Push for the wedding of her best friend Emily to Sam. **

**But a disturbing text comes from her boyfriend making her on edge for the 2 weeks.**

[1]

"Leah? You ready to go, doll?" Nathans voice boomed around the flat.

"In a minute!" Leah shouted back as she gathered her toiletries together and shoved them into her red toiletries bag. Toothpaste, toothbrush, tampons, face wipes, eye make up remover all pushed into the bag before being flung into the medium sized daisy printed suitcase.

Leah and her long-term boyfriend Nathan lived in Edinburgh. The Athens of the North. The capital city of Scotland.

Leah moved from La Push six years ago when she was just finishing college. She rented a small one bedroom flat on the royal mile when her mother and her partner moved to the more secluded town of Peebles.

She began working in a law firm and had the job every woman would die for. She had the perfect life.

The perfect boyfriend , or so her friends Kate and Jamie thought.

The perfect flat, where she had a stunning view of the castle from her front window.

The perfect job and of course the perfect lifestyle.

Leah had it all and now hearing her best friends were getting married in La Push she had to fly over and join them.

Which leads to the present, Leah is heading off to the airport in order to catch a flight to Seattle.

Nathan grabbed her bags and shuffled down the steps of their flat into the cold, chilling air of the scottish winter.

"Oh my god, its freezing!" Leah squeaked as she jumped a little on the spot.

Nathan smiled as he rested the suitcases next to Leah.

"I wish you could come with me." she stated, wrapping her arms around his muscular body.

"aye well i couldn't because...erm...John wouldn't let me have the two weeks off." He shrugged as Leah watched him with piercing eyes.

"Last time it was Allan who insisted you stay."

"Yeah he did but John has to confirm the leave and he couldn't." He pulled back before kissing Leah's forehead.

"darling, i need to run i can see my bus. Phone me when you get there." Kissing her once more, passionately on her lips he smiled and ran after the 23.

Leah sighed. Her gut was telling her something and she wasn't liking it.

Sitting in the back of the taxi she watched out the window as she was fast approaching the airport.

Pulling her phone from her pocket she checked her Facebook page and smiled to herself when she saw a little box posted from Emily,

"bestie coming over for first time in 5 years! So excited!"

Liking the status she put her phone away and pulled out the £10 note ready to give to the driver.

Leah could feel the nervousness in her stomach build up as she checked in and passed on her suitcase. Going upstairs she sat in the little cafe by the windows drinking a hot cup of tea and watching out the frosty windows.

She was going to see her two best friends for their wedding and she was excited.

**Ok guys. Tell me what you think? I am hoping this is gonna be a biggie! **

**L xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own the main characters of this ff. I don't make money from this. **

**(all human)**

**Plot: Leah is going back to La Push for the wedding of her best friend Emily to Sam. **

**But a disturbing text comes from her boyfriend making her on edge for the 2 weeks. **

**[going to rate this as T for the menawhile, then it may be changed to M depending on content] **

[2]

[sitting in the plane ready.]

My seat was a window seat. The worst seat for someone like me... An individual with a fear of heights. But i bit my tongue and moved past the couple sitting down already.

"oh so sorry." i apologise as i rug knees with them before sitting down, i flatten out my clothes before setting my bag down. Just as I sat up the captains voice spoke through the cabin.

"Could passengers please make sure all mobile devices are turned off, that the table in front of you is stowed away and that your chair is in the upright position for take off. Thank you, and now a short demonstration on safety will be made by cabin crew. Over." I remembered my phone was on, so quickly leaning over again i rummaged through the multiple pockets of my bag before finding the little phone. Hitting the home screen button a blue box flashed over Nathan and I smiling. It was a text from Nathan.

"JUST FUCKED YOUR BF 3 TIMES ALREADY!

LOVE THE APARTMENT!

X X X"

My eyes bulged as i gasped reading the text over and over again.

"miss? Excuse me miss? You need to turn that off now" the hostess caught my attention. I missed the safety demonstration reading the text from Nathan over and over again. It was half past 12 in the afternoon and someone sent that vulgar text from my boyfriends phone...

He was cheating on me.

He was having sex with another woman.

He was cheating and lying to me...

I reluctantly put the phone off as we began to move.

Tears brimmed in my eyes as i watched out over the frosty and cold afternoon in Edinburgh.

We were flying to Gatwick first to take the flight to washington.

When i get to Gatwick i am calling Nathan demanding the truth.

The hour or so flight lasted too long. My mind wandered to all the times i held suspicion and nervousness about Nathan.

The night we celebrated our first year anniversary, we went to Holyrood Park and had a gorgeous picnic before coming home and making sweet love until we fell asleep in each others arms. It was perfect but by morning i was woken early with the sound of Nathans voice whispering harshly down the phone about not being able to meet tonight due to spending time with 'her' -which i assume is me- sitting up i wrapped the duvet around my body and shouted on Nathan. He sounded panicked before coming through and cuddling me.

I asked him who it was by instinct and he replied "work" .

Another time was my birthday a few months ago. He got me a present and took me to a fancy restaurant on the Royal Mile. But was interrupted by 'work' again, something about a system need fixed.

I have had my doubts about Nathan and his commitment to this relationship but i never thought they could be true. That he was actually cheating on me with another woman.

I wondered what she would be like. Would she have darker coloured skin than me? Or lighter?

Did she have long dark hair or blond hair? Or maybe short hair?

Was she taller than me? Shorter than me? Fatter or skinnier than me?

The plane flight took forever and when the captain spoke into the cabin announcing arrival my blood began to boil in me as i anticipated the phone call to Nathan.

**{thank you for reading. Next chapter will be the phone call} **

**{any spelling mistakes or grammar issues are due to me typing on my ipod- so please ignore and bare with me.} **

**{review! Pretty pretty please!}**


	3. Chapter 3

3Disclaimer: i do not own the main characters of this ff. I don't make money from this.

(all human)

Plot: Leah is going back to La Push for the wedding of her best friend Emily to Sam.

But a disturbing text comes from her boyfriend making her on edge for the 2 weeks.

[going to rate this as T for the menawhile, then it may be changed to M depending on content]

[3]

[phoning the bastard]

I punched the number of Nathans mobile into the pad, holding the phone to my ear i began to pace back and forth in front of my bag.

The phone rang three times before heavy breathing and a deep voice answered.

"Hello?" they sounded out of breath. My mind thought up many reasons...

"Wanna explain? You are such a fucking twat! I hate you with a passion right now, Nathan! How could you cheat on me and have the audacity to text me or let the whore you are fucking text me from your phone! You are a sick twisted fucked up wanker and i swear by the time i get home you will be gone!" i screamed without taking a breath.

"Are you done now?" his voice was calm and bored. It made me angrier.

"No, I am not done. I am feeling sick! You are cheating on me! Why? What have i done to you?"

"Leah, i am not cheating on you. I have not looked at another woman since May. What brought this on?"

He sounded calm.

"Where are you."

"At home. I am on call for the entire week."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Fucking Lies!"

"Leah! I am not lying!"

Just as i was about to reply i heard the flight number to washington being called over the speakers.

" I have to go."

" Ok, but Leah remember I love you and i would never cheat on you."

I mentally shrugged before hitting end call and making me way to the next gate.

I was furious yet i felt drained and i knew i was going to sleep through the entire flight.

Hearing the announcement woke me from the most uncomfortable and unsettling dream, to the point i was glad it woke me.

My stomach began to jump with excitement as i was home again! I was finally able to see mum and Seth and Emily and Sam!

I smiled to myself as i thought about seeing them again.

It took me forty minutes to get off the plane and out of the terminal. Grabbing my leopard print bag i walked out into the small area where my eyes instantly set on my best friends, Emily was gleaming as she clapped her hands excitedly before giving me a bear hug.

"Oh Leah! I have missed you so much!" She squealed as i laughed she had not changed. She was still smaller and slimmer than me, her hair seemed almost black and she was glowing.

Sam stood with a large smile on his face and he watched us smiling and chatting. He had aged unfortunately, his face held small wrinkles around his eyes. When he smiled his mouth would slightly crease.

I gave him a large hug before he took my bags and lead us out to the car.

"So Lee, what you been up to?" Emily smiled as she linked arms with me.

Emily, Sam and I met at a party held for the entire reservation. We met hiding under the tables, from then on we were inseparable.

When i moved to Edinburgh a few years ago, Sam and Emily were heart broken and it seems they turned to each other for support.

I had a crush for Sam but i knew i couldn't have him because he fretted over Emily constantly.

Driving like a maniac, Sam drove us home.

"Lee, i am going to drop you off to see your mum but i am gonna have to go to work. Can we catch a drink later?" he asked, watching me in the mirror.

"That would be great!" i said enthusiastically- only because i was able to chat and catch up with Emily.

*Sue Clearwater's House*

"Mum?" I knocked on the door, looking back at Emily standing off the porch, i turned quickly to hear the door swing open.

"Leah?" Mum stood watching me with big eyes before laughing and grabbing me into a big hug.

"Darling! How long has it been?" She questioned as she held onto me. I buried my face into her shoulder before crying.

Homesick already.

"Too long mum! I am sorry!" i sobbed as she laughed, holding me she pulled me back into the house.

"Oh baby Lee Lee, don't you worry! I am glad you came home for a little while! And with Ems getting married i am glad you could make it.

So where is this dream man you have told me about?" She asked as she looked out the window in line with the car.

"Oh yeah, he couldn't make it mum." she looked concerned.

" His boss wouldn't give him the time off at such short notice." She scrutinised my face before nodding slowly.

"I am sure thats what she told him to tell you. She couldn't let him go long enough." she mumbled as she began to pour the tea Emily had silently brought through.

"What do you mean? His boss is a guy, mom?"

"Oh Leah, don't listen to me. It just sounds rather suspicious." She brushed the matter away before handing me a cup of tea.

"So, how is the job?" She asked further.

"Oh its going well, mum. Busy but thats what you would expect, eh?"

Sue laughed, "I guess so, my daughter the lawyer." she smirked as she drank her tea.

The weather in Edinburgh isn't much different in comparison to La Push. It rained and had two weeks max of sun per year.

Mum says thats why i chose Edinburgh.

"Seth hasn't seen you yet has he?" Mum asked as Emily and I were about to leave.

"Not yet mum, but Ems was saying there is a bonfire so i thought it would be a good idea to show face."

"Thats an excellent idea! Tomorrow night at 11. Be there!" she smiled before we said our goodbyes and made our way down the porch to walk home.

"I am so glad you came over." Emily spoke as she gave me a faint hug.

"me too. I needed to get away."

"Something happened? Is it Nathan? You know your mum thinks he is cheating..."

"You notice that too? Wasn't that weird?" we laughed as we chatted about everything since i left.

Okay, tell me what you think? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

4Disclaimer: i do not own the main characters of this ff. I don't make money from this.

(all human)

Plot: Leah is going back to La Push for the wedding of her best friend Emily to Sam.

But a disturbing text comes from her boyfriend making her on edge for the 2 weeks.

[4]

[old friends]

As we approached Emilys cottage i saw the infamous black motorcycle perched outside the house. The cycle that reminded me of only one person.

Emily gleamed as she saw the bike and dragged me into the cottage.

There he stood. In all his glory.

"Jay!" Emily squeaked. The muscular body turned around and froze once he set his eyes on me.

"Leah?" His voice came out as a whisper. I nodded before running and leaping into his arms.

"Oh my God! When did you get back? Why didn't you tell me? I have missed you so much!" He gushed holding me against him. I suddenly felt all my worries drain away. I suddenly became the 18 year old Leah rather than the 24 year old.

"Oh Jacob! Its great seeing you again!" I jumped down and straightened my dress.

"I got back... 3 hours ago. And i wanted it to be a surprise!" I giggled as he watched me, he laughed before pulling me into a bear hug.

"We have so much to catch up on! But i gotta jet right now, late for work." He grimaced, squinting his gaze to Sam rolling his eyes.

"Jacob, forget work! I will dock a day, and you can buy us take away, deal?" Sam piped up, i grinned as i held Jacobs hand.

"Seriously Sam?"

"Serious."

"Thanks, ok. Gimme the order and i wi go fetch it." Jacob turned to me, "Fancy chumming me?"

I nodded too enthusiastically.

It will feel like old times.

"So tell me, how are you keeping?" Jacob asked.

I smiled as i internally thought about telling him the truth.

"I am good." i lied instead. He smiled but looked at me,

"ok, now tell me the truth."

" I have been away for how long and you can still read between the lines."

"Four years and yes. Your predictable and its written all over your face!"

"ok, the truth. I am feeling homesick now that i am home. I am in a dead end relationship with a cheat and a liar, and i missing my old life."

" there we go. So tell me, your homesick, how so?"

"Well i am home and now i am getting the feeling that i don't want to leave, Edinburgh is lovely. A stunning city but i am a woodsy girl. I don't fit in."

"then come home."

"i would Jake, seriously i am considering it and i only arrived here four hours ago."

"ok, and this ass of a boyfriend. Tell me about it."

"well his name is Nathan he works in design, we met the year i moved there. We moved in together 8 months later and now he is cheating on me. Look"

Pulling out my phone, i brought up the text he sent. Jacob read it a few times before frowning and looking up.

"He sounds like an idiot."

"Thanks Jake." I laughed. He smiled before pulling me into his body as a hug.

"I have missed you Lee lee." he admits before stopping and looking at me. Standing toe to toe i look up into his large brown eyes. His finger grazes my chin, like he did the night i left. In fact, everything seemed to reverse back to that same moment. My body was growing closer and closer to his. He came closer, his mouth gradually coming closer to mine, without losing eye contact.

"Leah, you are still so beautiful." he whispered, milimetres from my mouth, a sudden bang made us jump slightly ruining the moment. I swallowed before shaking my head realising what had just happened...

"Jacob, lets go get the food." I stammered as i began walking away. Well that has given me a lot to think about...

Laughing, we cleared the table as we took our wine outside to watch the sun go down. Emily and Sam sat between Jake and I oblivious to what happened when we went to get the food.

"Sam, i am getting tired." Emily announced when the sky became black.

"Yeah, me too. Jake, Lee we are off to bed. Lee, your bags are in the spare room. Its good to have you back!" He smiled as he kissed my forehead and patted Jake on the back.

"Night guys." Jake and I spoke. We were left alone watching the stars above us. Its was very starry.

"Leah."

"yeah?"

"Have you thought about your last night here?"

"why?"

"just wondering."

"Yeah."

"Did you like it?"

"Jake, I didn't just like it. I missed you so much the first month of being in Edinburgh." i moved closer to him, holding his hand. He looked down at them before kissing the back of mine.

"Do you?"

"Do i want lee?"

"Do you think about it i mean?"

"Of course. I couldn't get over it."

I smiled, he liked it.

Hey guys, what do you think? Review! X


	5. Chapter 5

5Disclaimer: i do not own the main characters of this ff. I don't make money from this.

(all human)

Plot: Leah is going back to La Push for the wedding of her best friend Emily to Sam.

But a disturbing text comes from her boyfriend making her on edge for the 2 weeks.

LEMONY CHAPTER- tell me if this should be a rated M?

[5]

[decisions, decisions...]

One week and 5 days to the wedding. Two weeks and seven hours to me returning to Edinburgh. Two weeks and ten hours to me facing Nathan after spending my time with Jacob.

I lay my head down on my pillow, i was too hyped to sleep. Too many thoughts crashing around in my mind. Thoughts of home. Of Jacob. Of Nathan. Of Mum and Seth. Of the bonfire tomorrow night. Of the wedding.

My mind however strayed to the last night in La Push. The night i spent with Jacob Black.

*Memory*

It was cold and i was shivering in my jeans and jumper. Jacob sat close to me and wrapped his arms around me. His huge body locking heat between our bodies.

"Leah, you are freezing!" he noted, rubbing up and down my arms quickly.

"y-yeah! I-its freeezing!" i chittered as Jake chuckled. He suddenly pulled me onto his lap to hold me closer to his chest.

"why are you leaving?" He whispers. I sigh looking down at my ice block hands.

" I need to go."

"No you don't what is in the Uk that you desperately have to get to?" his whispers became more agitated. Instead, i stood up and grabbed his hand and walked to my old car. Climbing in he did the same and we met in the middle.

"I want to explore. I want to see Edinburgh. I have had this job lined up waiting for me."

"But Leah, i need you here! I am going to die without you." He ran his fingers down my cheek and held my hand in his.

"Jake."

"Leah." and before i could make sense what was happening Jake was massaging my cold lips with his, slowly he let his hand fall to my neck and hold me closer. I knew this was going to make it all so much harder, but i didn't want to stop him. I wanted his kisses. I wanted his touch.

"Jake. Could we..."

"go to mine?"

"yeah."

"you sure you wanna?"

"uh huh."

Arriving at the Black household i quickly remove my seatbelt and climb over the centre piece and crush my lips to his. He groans as he grips my hips, moving me onto his lap. I felt his erection and i knew i would rather be in the house making love to him on my last night.

I pull away and kiss the tip of his nose before climbing out and running to the porch. I giggle as the sudden rain pour catches us, drenching us.

"Leah, i don't want you to leave me. Please. I need you to stay for me." He begged as i avoided eye contact with him.

"Jacob, make my last night special. Make love to me." I spoke, holding him closer to me. He watched my face before nodding and crushing our lips together.

I could taste the rain on his mouth and i welcomed the taste. Pushing me gently against the door he opened it and lifted me with ease before walking to his room. I continued to kiss his mouth, chin and neck. We moved to his bedroom and he slowly placed me down on the bed. I felt like he treated me as the most precious thing in the world. He touched me with such passion and care i felt loved.

Slowly he popped the buttons of my jumper and opened it wide to show my chest and stomach to him. He smiled before lifting me to sitting position. He kissed my neck and down my shoulders as he slipped the jumper from my body, letting it land on the floor o sighed. My head fell back.

Moving behind me, he kissed down my neck until he came to my bra strap. Hooking his finger beneath it i watched him pull it down my arm and the other.

"Leah, you are stunningly beautiful." He whispered before kissing behind my ear. I felt him unclasp my bra and it fell loose on me. I let it fall from me, exposing my breasts to the darkness of the room.

I felt his hands slide down from my neck over my breasts stopping longer on my nipples, slowly massaging them. His hands continued to gravitate to my jeans,

Unbuckling them, his hand slipped past the jeans and the panties. He found my lips and pushed gently between them, simultaneously taking my chin with his other hand and turning my head to his mouth. His tongue ran across my bottom lip before kissing me and rubbing my clit. My body became adjusted to him as i leant back slightly and pressed against him.

He pushed my jeans off and pulled them off my legs before undressing himself and sitting behind me, he sat on his calves and guided my hips to sit on his lap.

"Leah, are you sure you want to have this?"

"I want it Jacob." and with my consent he moved me to lying on my back and him on top. He spread my legs and parted my lips before gathering moisture from my sex. Gently he pushed the head of his penis into my sex. I winced and he leaned forward to pat my hair lightly and kissing my neck, travelling up to my mouth. As i became distracted he pushed his penis further and further in until he could go no further in. I screamed as tears ran down my cheeks, he was larger than average and i was a virgin. He knew i was.

Moving his hands under my back he stopped moving me as i adjusted to the size of him. He licked over my nipple slightly as o moaned and knotted my fingers in his hair.

"Leah, are you ok?"

"uh huh, move a little for me..." with that he moved his hips forward feeling him break me in more. I bit my lip as he pulled out more before pushing back in and kissing my breasts.

Once he made love to me on numerous occasions, we moved onto our sides and he moulded his body into my back, kissing my neck and drawing little J's and L's on my arm i fell asleep in the one and only Jacob Blacks arms.

*memory over*

I opened my eyes to see i was in sitting position needing to reduce my horniness, just as i got myself ready and pulled my vibrator from my bag there was a knock on my door. Rushing i redressed myself and hid my vibrator back in my toiletrie bag before allowing the knocker access.

Hey guys! Tell me what you think in a super dooper review! Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

6Disclaimer: i do not own the main characters of this ff. I don't make money from this.

(all human)

Plot: Leah is going back to La Push for the wedding of her best friend Emily to Sam.

But a disturbing text comes from her boyfriend making her on edge for the 2 weeks.

[6]

[my meadow]

"Leah?" Sam's voice whispered as i moved to look at him. He came closer and sat on the end of the bed.

"Hey Sam, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, i erm, i just wanted to say thanks. Emily was frightened that you might not be able to come back. She misses you terribly Leah."

"Aw Sam, i wouldn't miss it! My two best friends getting married!

I really miss La Push and i miss you guys alot too." i smiled, reaching hold his hand.

"Ok, good. I just wanted to tell you. Well i am going to go back to bed, see you in the morning."

I smiled as Sam left my room and it suddenly became very quiet once again.

Instead of doing anything tonight i drifted to sleep thinking about my life in Edinburgh and how different it is from La Push.

I woke with a start! A loud banging came from outside my window... Workmen! On a bloody sunday!

I groaned as I dramatically flung my pillow over my head and at the window, taking the other and covering my head.

*few hours later*

" Sam! You took the last slice!" Emily moaned as Sam teasingly chomped on the bread.

"And what a fine last slice it was!" he laughed before kissing Emily and waving to me as he walked out the door headed to work.

"Lee, i am sorry we have to work but can you entertain yourself today til 5 then we will go out?" Emily apologised for the second time.

"no problem."

"thanks Leah."

"See you tonight!"

"bye" and with that the door closed. Left alone...

I decided to walk. I couldn't walk for very long in Edinburgh so i decided to do it now. Pulling on hiking boots i began to walk along the fringe of the forest in a daydream before i realised where my feet were taking me...

My meadow.

climbing through the shrubs and the moss i make my way to the meadow. standing on the fringe i look out over the sparkling grass with the midnight blue flowers sprouting from the grass.

i move to the piece of driftwood and sit slowly down and take in the view i had missed so much.

The birds made little noise in the trees above, the sun was shining brightly reflecting the dew on the blades of grass.

"I thought i would find you here." I heard a deep, sexy voice from behind me.

"Well, you found me." I spoke a i stood and Jacob smiled before coming closer to me. I stood still as he came closer to me. Jacob smiled as he approached me his hands slid around my waist.

"So why did you really come back?" Jacob smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"Sam and Emily's wedding..." I left him hanging on to the end of that with searching eyes.

"Was that the only reason?" He pressed as i moved my hands to lie on his forearms.

"Well i can't really say."

"Leah... Have you ever thought we could have what we had before?"

"of course, i still play our night over in my head. I can't have a romantic night in with my 'boyfriend' without thinking that it was wrong. We had the good life. We had a care free love." i looked at his chest. "I want it again."

Before i could say anything he lifted my head and crushed our lips together. The buzz was still there. The passion and the heat, i felt it! I knew it was there!

I giggled as i pulled back and threw my arms around his neck before kissing below his ear.

"Jake, i needed that. I need you. I need to break up with Nathan."

Jacob looked into my eyes.

"That took longer than i thought." he winked as i gasped.

"How many women have you had since our night?"

"one. A one night stand with the local "bicycle"."

"Jacob! Thats mean! She isn't a 'bicycle'!"

"Every guy i know have ridden her, she is a slut. I was drunk and i am not proud of it. Just so you know!" he defended himself.

"What about you?" He turns to me, holding my hand.

"One. Nathan. Love at first sight really, which gently grew less and less. Jacob, is it wrong that i feel Nathan is holding me back?" I frown.

Wow- taking so long to upload- sorry about that. Been on holiday but back now! Woo hoo! :D d


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i do not own the main characters of this ff. I don't make money from this.

(all human)

Plot: Leah is going back to La Push for the wedding of her best friend Emily to Sam.

But a disturbing text comes from her boyfriend making her on edge for the 2 weeks.

[7]

[it's showtime!]

"Emily! Do you want anything?" I ask as i walk down the hall, towards my room heading to get my make up.

"A new make up artist!" she yells. The girl came and made a mess of Emilys make up. I never understood how someone could make a decision about make up for someone else when they don't even know each other.

I giggle as i walk back through with Make up in hand.

Four hours pass and Emily is hyperventilating into a brown paper bag.

"Leah, what if i trip? What if someone protests?" Emily asks between breathing into the bag.

Finally Emily realised that there was nothing for her to worry about. The wedding went without any flaws. She walked down the aisle with grace and her little flower girl, Claire, walked with her holding up the train of Emily's dress.

The wedding went well. Sam teared up while repeating the vows and there was not one dry eye in the ceremony.

I realised while sitting watching emily and sam marry i no longer felt the love i had for Sam as a teenager and before i left for Edinburgh.

My thoughts didn't even go to my 2 year boyfriend at home. My gut turned though at the text i got. The ideas swirling in my over analytic head.

Marrying Nathan would be the biggest mistake in my life. Imagining the secrets it wouldn't last a week, let alone a lifetime. The only person i wish would propose to me was standing opposite me looking deliciously handsome in a black suit with his hair styled immaculately.

The after party went by without any problems, but i suddenly felt queasy, therefore i asked if anyone needed anything before heading out for air.

The night was dark the stars sparkled like diamonds that had been scattered across black satin. I smiled as i hadn't seen a clearer sky since i left. The sound of silence was the most welcoming sound. Until it was disrupted with the sound of new leather shoes walking evenly towards me. I felt strong, warm arms wrap around my waist and i relaxed further.

"Y'know its nice feeling loved." I whispered looking at the stars.

"Yeah."

"I haven't felt this loved since God knows when. Actually just before I left I made love to a boy. That was when I felt the most loved." I looked at my nails as i ran them over the wooden bar.

"It was love. It still is love."

I turned in his arms and looked into his chocolate eyes to see that he wasn't lying. He still loved me. He still held that candle of light for me.

My hand instinctively moved to cup his cheek and guided him down to eye level.

I moved closer feeling his breath on my lips, shivers dashing through my body.

"One kiss" I breathed before closing the space. My body tingled, it ignited with what it had once lost. It was electrifying, the kiss the feeling i got from it. A feeling i couldn't understand.

Hi. What'dya think? Review? Thanks! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i do not own the main characters of this fanfiction. I don't make any money from this unfortunately.

Plot: Leah is going back to La Push for the wedding of her best friends Emily and Sam. But a disturbing text comes from her boyfriend making her on edge for the 2 weeks.

[8]

[it's too early to leave]

I came to when the sun shone down on my face blinding me. wriggling to get away from the light i feel the sheets rub over my chest and stomach making me stop and lift the covers to see that i didn't have any clothes on but underwear covering my lady parts and my bra.

Confused i pushed up from the bed and looked around. I was in a plain room with no pictures. A desk with a laptop on it and papers scattered around them. I looked at the lump next to me to see Jacob Black sleeping like an angel, curled in the sheets. His breathing was light and his face was innocent. I cringed at not being able to remember what happened last night. It was a total blur.

Moving as slowly as possible, I pull my dress over my legs and on, just as i am about to stand, the bed shifts and i feel Jacob's eyes watching me hazily.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"Typical! Why not stay and let me make you breakfast. And get out your dress, i can lend you some of the clothes Bex and Rach left." He compromises as i move to look at him. Smiling a tight smile, he catches my hand and gently tugs me back closer to him. I smile,

"What happened last night, Jake?" I couldn't remember the slightest thing, i just remember being at the wedding and taking a walk outside and kissing... Oh shit, i did kiss Jacob!

"We didn't do anything. You stripped before falling asleep and I went for something to eat. I came home and fell asleep beside you. You never cheated on Nathan." The way he spoke Nathan's name was like it was poison on his tongue.

"I wasn't worrying about that. But that's good to know. So, breakfast in bed?" I suggest trying to lighten the mood so early in the morning.

Laughing, Jacob pulls a pair of Basketball shorts over his boxers and beckons me to follow with his head. Walking through to his kitchen, i see a small framed girl eating at the table.

"Morning Jake... oh, sorry." She stands as Jacob pulls out the frying pan.

"Marie, this is Leah. My best friend." He showed no hesitation in claiming me as a good friend.

Marie had a small frame with pale skin. Her eyes were a deep blue, and her facial features were small and delicate. She looked the complete opposite to me, it felt weird knowing that there was another person in Jacob's house.

"Hi, Leah. I am Jacob's housemate. I pay half the bills." She laughed as she nudged Jacob's back smirking. I laughed uneasily, as i stood like a spare wheel waiting for Jacob. "Ok, i am going to head off and let you kids get back to whatever. Jacob, remember your due at the bar tonight to see Paul." Marie waved good bye happily before gently closing the door. I watched her leave and once the door closed i whipped around to Jacob with my mouth shaped like an o.

"You never mentioned her."

"I didn't think you would care. She said it herself, she's only a housemate and pays half the bills." He seemed indifferent, but a sudden wave of protection flooded over me as i sat and ate my cooked breakfast with Jacob.

Once i had finished my breakfast and we both agreed it was time to return to normal, i made my way back to Emily and Sam's house. They had left for their honeymoon straight after the wedding therefore the house was empty. Dropping me off, Jacob kissed my cheek with a delicate and careful nature almost as though he was scared i could break under his touch.

" Can i give you a lift to the airport after you say goodbye to everyone else. I am gonna need a little bit more time with you to feel i have properly seen you." He admitted while looking at the handbrake in his car.

"Of course, i would love that." I smiled before getting out the car and watching him pull away and disappear around the corner. I wanted him, i still felt the need for him. The love i have for Nathan has never mounted to the same as the love i have for Jacob.

Saying goodbye to mum and Seth wasn't as hard as i thought. I knew i was going to see them again. I knew i could come over when i needed to. But with Jacob it feels like it could be the last time i say goodbye to him. I could lose him.

The feelings i have for Jacob are not going to fade. I am going to have to do something to calm them.

The car horn honks outside my window, signalling Jacob is waiting outside. I start to feel my stomach sink. I don't want to leave. I don't want to return to dowdy Scotland. Where my boyfriend is shagging some other girl. I don't want to return to the 9-5 work hours and the long nights of doing the same thing over and over again.

I take one last look around the house before pushing my suitcase out the door and see Jacob leaning against the passenger side door. He moves to take my case.

"Hi beautiful," kissing my cheek i suddenly feel a rush to move my face so that he catches my lips. I smile as i give him my set of keys and climb into the car. I feel weird, i don't want to leave. I really don't have to. What have i got to go back to?

"Leah, you are freaking me out... Being so quiet!"

"I don't mean to, I just don't want to leave." Jacob glanced at me.

"When is your flight?"

"In 3 hours why?"

" Do you wanna do what we did last time you left?" He winked. I did but i didn't. I didn't want to cheat on Nathan but i don't want to be with Nathan anymore so why am i pulling him along on this wild goose chase.

I nod.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i do not own the main characters of this fanfiction. I don't make any money from this unfortunately.

Plot: Leah is going back to La Push for the wedding of her best friends Emily and Sam. But a disturbing text comes from her boyfriend making her on edge for the 2 weeks.

[9]

[Home not so sweet Home]

I climbed off the plane and was hit with a rush of cold air and rain. I sighed. Woop.

Moving into the airport i think back to 9 hours ago when i was in sunny seattle with the man of my dreams in the back of the rabbit, humping like... A rabbit?!

*flashback*

" Do you wanna do what we did last time you left?" He winked. I did but i didn't. I didn't want to cheat on Nathan but i don't want to be with Nathan anymore so why am i pulling him along on this wild goose chase.

I nod.

Moving closer Jacob reaches his hand onto my thigh as the other cups my cheek bringing me closer and closer to him, i could feel the heat in my body rush to my cheeks. The exhilarating feeling of love and lust jolted through my body like lightning bolts hitting all the spots that make me obvious.

My nipples perked as my pussy grew wetter and wetter.

I hurried him up when i felt the heat from his mouth. Kissing him hard i move closer to him feeling nothing but the heat coming from his body and the lust filling the car. I lean over the centre piece and grab his crotch through his jeans.

Breaking for air he looks gob-smacked at me,

"You've gotten a lot more... Fiesty since the last time, Lee!" He chuckles as i lick my lips and move to reconnect our mouths.

I begin to unbutton his jeans and fly before slipping my cold hand into his boxers feeling for the warm of his cock against my fingers made me wetter than ever before. I smile as i moan into his mouth.

The feeling of complete washed over my being- i had never felt so free when making love with Nathan. Jacob was pulling the real me from the darkness. Smiling, i begin to shake my hand as Jake's hand works up my top into my bra, tweaking my nipples making me giggle from ecstasy.

"I love you Leah!" Jacob moans into my ear as his mouth caresses my neck.

"Jake! No!" I stop everything i am doing and put space between us. We can't be doing this he has Marie who has to be more than a housemate and i have the ass of a boyfriend back home. The guy i am heading to now!

"leah?!"

I begin to cry! I sit in my seat with my clothes in a disarray.

"You have Marie! I have Nathan! I love you but i can't-!" before he could say anything i sort my clothes and climb out the car, heading for the boot Jake gets out and watches me with a face of sadness and defeat.

" I can't be a slut! I can't have sex with you when i am already devoted to another no matter how much of a twat he is."

Jacob looks at the ground.

"But i would never cheat on you. I would hold you at night with love, i would caress you until you fell asleep. Leah! I have loved you since i was eleven!" His fist thumps the roof of the car before pacing the 4 steps to me and grabs my hand.

Pulling me into his body he kisses me again but not with an attitude of proving to me but with an attitude of acceptance- knowing i can't be with him right now. But i want to be. I want to love him at night!

*end of flashback*

"Baby?" I focus in to see Nathan looking at me with large eyes and a smile on his face. I don't smile. I push past him and set my suitcase at the door of my flat and fumble quickly with the key pushing it into the lock. I needed to get in; go back to normal. Forget about Jacob and break up with Nathan if i couldn't have Jacob then i am not settling with Nathan!

"Leah? What is wrong?" He asks, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Get off me! I don't want your filthy hands on me!" I growl as i move to push through the now open door.

"Leah what the fuck, girl?! I haven't done anything to you!" I glared at him as i unwrapped my cold body from my small jacket.

"Is that so? So where is the whore? Is she in the apartment? Or do you go over to hers now that i am home?"

"Leah! For fuck sakes, what has gotten into you?"

"I got a pleasant text when i was in the airport. Something that has lead me to believe you are a cheating bastard and therefore would like to tell you that i am no longer going to be your 'girlfriend' because obviously you have another pussy you would prefer. Is this right? And don't bother bullshitting me again with lies and cover stories. Tell me the truth and save me the hassle of going into your work and tracking down the bitch, because Nathan you know i would do that!" I yelled. He stood shell shocked watching me, he sighs and moves to grab his denim jacket. "Where the fuck are you going?"

"You have obviously had a very tiring flight and your mind is throwing everything into a big mixing pot of shit. So i am going to leave you to cool off and i will come back we will have a real conversation like adults that we are."

Laughing, "are you fucking kidding me, you walk out that door you are not coming back through! Unless your toothbrush is already at the whores flat. Is it? or is she married and your her piece of _ass_ that she has at her beck-and-call. You are a total twat, Nathan and i hope you rot. In. hell." I spit on his shoe as he shakes with anger. In a sudden flash i feel his hands gripping my shoulders, his fingers digging deep into my cold skin.

"You talk to me like that again and i swear i will not hesitate to kill you, Leah. You belong to me. not your beloved Jacob." Spitting his name as though it was shit on his tongue he roughly shoves me and turns to leave the flat.

"Give me your keys."

"Fuck off. I have as much right to this flat as you do."

"Well i hope you get hit by a bus on your way to her. Would serve you right." One last look i turn and walk into my room. I hear the door slam shut and i sigh, running my hands through my hair i decide to unpack.

Four hours later i can hear the door opening again. I looked up at my clock on the dresser to see it was 02:46 am. I bite my lip when i feel the bed sink on his side of the bed. Pretending to sleep i feel a tear fall down my cheek silently and onto my pillow. I wish I was with Jacob.

"Goodnight Leah. I love you."

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

BANG! My hand hits the alarm clock, I was going to work today, i want to be as far away from him as possible, words will not stop me from leaving him. I needed to keep my mind busy. I got up, sitting looking out of my window i felt his hand grab mine.

"Leah, i am sorry about last night. I really didn't mean to hurt you." I winced from his hand, and heard him sigh as he moved to lie on his back.

"Well, if you didn't say it last night it would have come out at somepoint. I am going to work today."

"Hey! I took a day off so we could catch up and you could tell me about the wedding."

"We both know i can't do that. I need to keep my mind busy and talking to you will not do that. Go to work, Nathan."

"Why can't you just believe me. I am not sleeping with anyone-"

"Then explain the text!"

"- i was going to say, the text is probably from Steve or Mick. They always prank text."

"Don't start. Take it like a man Nathan- you cheat on me. she wants you to yourself. She tells me. we break up. She has booty call. I don't care. Just leave me alone."

I leave for work and find the only thing occupying my mind is Jacob Black and the day of departure. The shittiest day i have ever had.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i do not own the main characters of this fanfiction. I don't make any money from this unfortunately.

Plot: Leah is going back to La Push for the wedding of her best friends Emily and Sam. But a disturbing text comes from her boyfriend making her on edge for the 2 weeks.

[10]

[I am in love with another man!]

I watched Katie and Jamie squeal and giggle when i gave them the bracelets with a fake smile. Well, maybe not fake but definitely a put on smile to hide the pain that i really feel.

"so how was it?" Katie jumps slightly in her seat as i pull my chair in under the table. I move to open my water bottle.

"It was lovely. The wedding was flawless as was the after party."

"Wow, aren't you enthusiastic about it. were you this 'happy' at the wedding?"

"Of course not. I made it more believable." I winked as i bit in to my sandwich.

"Lee, i have known you since college so tell me. what's wrong."

" I don't love Nathan."

"You love Jacob? Don't you..."

"Yeah. I miss him so much. I shouldn't have come home to this. A huge argument a step into the flat. He came hold and told me he loved me, after i made it clear that i was disgusted by him."

"What did he do?"

"Katie, i think- no, i know he is cheating on me."

Katie's green eyes shot wide and her mouth in mid bite of her salad.

"Cheating on you...How did you find out?"

"A text from the whore. She sent it from his phone and now i am convinced, he wouldn't deny it yet he wouldn't admit that its true."

"Leah that is awful. How could he?" Shifting in her seat, she quickly packs up her lunch and stands, " i just forgot i need to go finish a report i said i would have done by the end of the day. Sorry, so sorry. Catch me after work ok?"

"yeah whatever, work comes first."

I don't move as i watch Katie hurriedly move out of the canteen, her eyes shifting back to me. Her mouth in a tight line. Once out the door i pull my phone from my bag and flip it open to scroll down to JAMIE, slowly passing the name JACOB and sighing. Flicking through the menu i select, SMS JAMIE.

WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT KATIES LOVE LIFE? LX

Sent 13:07

NOTHING. SHE IS PRETTY HUSH HUSH, Y? JX

Received 13:09

JUST WONDERING- PRETTY SHIFTY WHEN NATHAN WAS MENTIONED. LX

Sent 13:12

DONT LOOK INTO IT TOO MUCH... JX

Received 13:16

Sighing, i agree mentally that Jamie is right. I shouldn't look into Katies bizarre behaviour when mentioning Nathan. I clear my tray and head back to my desk, i mentally tick off all the jobs i need to do in the next 3 hours. As i walk slowly back to my desk my phone starts to bleat at me.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Jake?"

"So you can recognise my voice still?"

"Hey! I was thinking about calling you tonight! We on the same wavelength?" I laugh for the first time since i arrived home.

"I guess we are. It must be something between people who love one another right?"

I smile. It must be.

"I guess it must. So what do i owe you the pleasure?"

"I needed to talk to you. I have had enough of talking to Kid, and Marie is crying about her girlfriend." I laugh as Jacob uses my nickname for Seth. Marie was gay?

" What has Seth been saying?"

"Everything and anything that comes into his little head."

"Ha. Ha. Well i am glad you called because i need to talk to someone who really knows me. I fought with Nathan last night."

"Did you kill him, hide the body so you can come back to me and continue with what we had in the car without any morals gettin' in the way?" He jokes, but i really want that to be the case.

"No, he claims i belong to him.." I hear Jacob growl, and can see his jaw clenching and his fists clamping on the phone and the table, "Don't worry, i put him in his place. i was wondering, can you come here? I would love to show you Edinburgh and this side of me."

"Leah, I would love to come across and see you again but i don't think i can get off work until 4 weeks away."

"Thats fine. Can you come then? I will be single..." I laughed as i heard him attempt to purr at me.

" Let me see what i can do for you, sweet cheeks. Do you think i could convince you to come back to La Push?"

"You can try, but succeeding will be a different story." I laugh as he huffs, "Jake, i need to go. I have a client waiting. Talk to you soon, love you now and forever."

"No problem i am gonna go to bed. I love you to infinity." Making a kissing noise i laugh before slowly hitting the red phone button disconnecting us.

"Hi, how can i help?" Focussing now on the customer.

"Leah? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be." I ask as i lock the door again, and drop my bag by the living room door. Nathan appears in nothing but his boxers with a rose in his hand, "Am i interrupting something? Do you want me to leave?"

"Leah, its for you."

"Sure, well i am not in the mood."

"Come here," Grabbing my hand he pulls me into his chest. I don't look up because i know i will ruin the good feeling i have had all afternoon after talking to Jacob. "I have made us dinner and we can have a relaxed sexy night in just our underwear like we did when we first moved here, yeah?"

"No, Nathan. I have plans i am meeting Katie and Jamie in half an hour. I need to get ready."

The look of disappointment on his face lead to a satisfying feeling wash over me, making my mood reappear.

"Can't you cancel or rearrange to meet tomorrow. I haven't seen you for almost three weeks and i am trying to make an effort."

"No. Well that's not what i am really caring about right now. So let me go, i am going for a shower."

"Can i join you then?"

"No. I need to think." I really wanted Jacob to come and shower with me but i am not going to just settle with him. He sighs before walking back to the kitchen and grabbing his jeans.

I make my way to my bedroom and pick out a sparkly red dress with my red heels. I needed something to perk up my feelings and i was planning on going to the Gardens to call Jacob again, i needed to hear his voice.

I went to my shower, washing my body i moved my fingers over my pussy and realised that i was wet from thinking about Jacob in his glory. And how his pride and how it prodded my stomach a few nights ago. Resting my hand on the wall i open my legs and hold the shower head against my clit on jet. The vibrations set tingles shooting through my body. I finally climax with violent jerking of my body and my teeth almost piercing my lips, stopping me from crying out Jacobs name.

I giggle as i climb out. But as i grab my towel i hear Nathan talking. There is no reply but he speaks again. I silently open the door and stop moving just in time to hear him talk again.

"...No, i don't think so. She is leaving in awhile so come round then, i have made us food."

I swallow. I knew this was what was happening. I think quickly to grabbing my phone and pressing the record button just before Nathan speaks.

"... She doesn't suspect it's you. She thinks its some whore from my work. And let me tell you, you are much more slutty than them... yes that is an achievement."

I couldn't listen to anymore as he flirted. I dried and towelled myself dry before slipping out of the flat grabbing my keys and leaving.

I walk. I don't have any specific place to be until 10. So i turn up at a club and bar that blared Groove Armada out the doors. Two bouncers watched me walk towards them.

"Miss, are you ok?"

"Yes, i am fine. Why?"

"You look upset, why don't you go on in?" i heard a few people complain but i smiled gracefully as i squeezed past them, flashing ID just in case.

The club wasn't as busy as i had thought, so pulling a seat at the bar i rest my bag on the counter. The barman walks towards me,

"And what is a fine lady like you doing in a singles bar?" He asked.

"My boyfriend is cheating so i wanna see what else i can have." I smiled seductively as he lifted a glass.

"Cracked Nipple?"

"sounds about right." We laughed as he hands me the small glass and i sip it.

"You can't be single." I turn to see a guy about 10 years senior leaning against the bar.

"I will be, if you play the right cards."

"Dirty. I like it. James. James MacCulloch."

"Leah Clearwater."

"What a beautiful name. Your mother must have known she was blessed with an angel."

"what about a devil in disguise?"

"Don't like being seen as good, i get you."

"Not true. I just don't think your pick up lines are very good." He looks at me, and smirks as he takes my hand.

"Fancy dancing with me?"

"Sure."

Dancing the night out i noticed the clock hitting 10.

"Jared, i need to go!"

"erm ok, its James by the way!"

"Sorry jack!" He shakes his head as he turns. I run out the club and search my bag for my phone.


	11. Chapter 11

Paste your document here...

Disclaimer: i do not own the main characters of this fanfiction. I don't make any money from this unfortunately.

Plot: Leah is going back to La Push for the wedding of her best friends Emily and Sam. But a disturbing text comes from her boyfriend making her on edge for the 2 weeks.

[11]

[Sneaky phone calls and mystery girls]

"yeeeah," His voice drawled down the phone I giggled like a school girl.

"Really. 5 am and you are still asleep thats pretty shit!"

"hey, its like Tuesday! That's my day off. So what ya wanting?"

"Ok, sorry. But i need help. I need advice and I know you are probably not the guy i should be asking but i am going to send you some audio, listen to it and tell me he is a cheating bastard."

"Right, can we cut right to the bit i tell you he is a cheating bastard? Leah, you have enough evidence to hold against him, why need other witnesses? Imagine this is a court case you are dealing with for a client. You are the client."

"Jake, i know and i am. But he is probably at home fucking the bitch."

"well, get the camera on and get pictures of them going at it. I wish i could be there to murder him for you, then whisk you into the bedroom..." I heard him groan and laughed.

"someone got hard."

"harder than usual, so this is what long distance relationships do to you."

" guess so."

"guess so. Now go. Get your camera out and go catch the fuckers."

"Yeah! I will. Thanks Jacob. Love you."

"Not helping the hard on but love ya too."

I hang up and switch to camera app before walking home.

I silently move to the flat door and can hear groans. I wince as i open the door. With my phone at the ready i move closer and closer to the living room the groans getting louder and louder. I open the door to find Nathan sprawled on the sofa with the TV on the porn channel. Wanking.

"What are you doing?"

"Wanking. Since i ain't getting any from you."

"Fuck off, Just because i don't want to have sex with you don't mean you have to be so vindictive and a complete twat!"

" Well come here and let me fill you!" I look at him in disgust as the groans of the blonde on TV fill the silence.

" you make me sick"

"You give me blue balls! I can't help it!"

"I am going to bed."

As i walk through i decide to text Jacob.

HEARD GROANING. THOUGHT HIT JACKPOT. INSTEAD FOUND WANKING TO PORN...LX

Sent 11:43PM

WELL THAT DOESN'T HELP THE EVIDENCE AGAINST HIM. GIVE IT TIME. JX

Received 11:45PM

I smile as i climbed into bed after getting changed, and slipping my phone under my pillow. Whispering, "goodnight Jacob." I fall asleep into a deep slumber where i couldn't even hear him come through.

I woke early again. I was going to ask Katie about what the matter was when i mentioned Nathan yesterday. It was annoying me. I decide to text her first to make sure she is going to work, she tends to pull sickies after a late night of sex.

YOU IN WORK? LX

sent 09:00am

NO. LATE NIGHT. K

received 09:01am

OK. THATS FINE, I WILL LOOK AFTER MR. M

sent 09:04am

THANKS.

received 09:05am

I knew it.

As the day went on i could feel the uneasy feeling in my stomach telling me she was the one Nathan had between the sheets. I couldn't stomach it to the point i had to go home. I knew this was the wrong idea when i heard two voices coming from the flat.

"Hello?" I call out as i pull the keys from the lock.

"Leah... what you doin' home?" Nathan looked rushed as he walks through to me.

"I am not feeling well, who else is here?"

"Oh Mum is here. She made a surprise visit from home." He looked excited but desperate. "please Leah. We are fine."

"No Nathan we aren't fine we need to talk once she leaves."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i do not own the main characters of this fanfiction. I don't make any money from this unfortunately.

Plot: Leah is going back to La Push for the wedding of her best friends Emily and Sam. But a disturbing text comes from her boyfriend making her on edge for the 2 weeks.

[12]

[Something has happened and its not for the right reasons]

Rape and sex. Be warned

The zip slowly moved down my sweater, my hand was slowly moving, teasing me when i sat in a state of desperation.

Sliding off and pushing to the side the sweater leaving me in my bra, i then move to my jogging bottoms hooking my hands around the waistband and pushing them off quickly; chucking them to the floor. Quickly, i discarded my thong and spread my legs.

My centre was wet and hot. It was slowly convulsing sending little heavy shocks through my body. Licking my two fingers i gently spread my lips before moving my wet fingers to my clit gently stroking i let out a moan.

"mmmm damn." I mumble.

I continued to stroke my clit before my fingers took an adventure into the pool of my opening and swirled the juice i had leaked.

My eyes squeezed shut i release a grateful moan. I was grateful to my boss for letting me leave early. To the gym assistant who allowed me out of my class session early.

"Oh my god, yes!" I moan as i move my third finger in and swirl slightly faster and a bit wider. My free hand dives into my bedside drawer and pulls out my purple vibrator, switching it on a low almost inaudible buzz came. I rested the tip against my clit making my body jerk slightly then running it down my clit i let it vibrate in my pussy as my fingers dig into my thigh.

"Can I help?" I heard the husky, deep, sex-filled voice of my love.

"Ooooh god yes!" I moan as I feel a shift in the bed as the handsome man positions himself so he is looking into my pussy and his hands are cupped around to my hips. I relax into the feeling of his hands on my waist.

"Leah, let me do it." He whispered as i felt one hand leave my hip and rest on my hand holding my vibrator. I nodded and hummed as i moved both hands to my nipples as my neck twisted so i could look down at the way he strategically brings me to my high.

"Oh my god yes, I have missed you so much, Jake!" I moan unaware of what i had really said. All contact disappeared i was alone and cold and horny.

"Jake? Fuck! You had sex with him?!" The roar of Nathans voice shook me and brought me back to earth. Not where i wanted to be, at least not Edinburgh.

"I did not."

"So why did you say his name? Leah?" Nathan angrily pulled my ankles to the end of the bed.

He jerked me up by my wrists and his hand moved to tighten around my neck holding me still, peering into his angry eyes.

"Did you fuck Jacob when you went to La Push?" His voice was slow, calm and reserved. I tried to shake my head but his grip tightened.

"I can fuck you better." He growled as he pushed me back onto the bed.

"I don't want to have sex now." I moved so my hands covered my exposed body. The animalistic look on his face scared me, causing my body to curl.

"You will let me fuck you and you will be able to tell me I fuck you better than him! C'mon Leah, don't stop on my account!" He yanked my hands away from my body, i squealed from shock. Jerking my arms up, he strapped them to the straps he had attached to the bed post.

"No! Nathan, stop!" I yell as I start to thrash my body around by the time I could really see what he was doing he had my hands strapped and my legs pulled apart as far as they could go.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" He bit my leg, making me scream.

"That's it! Scream, i am going to fuck you now and you will wish you kept your legs shut when you got home, you Whore!" Nathan growled as I shivered. The room suddenly became cold and I felt my eyes sting with tears.

Getting naked Nathan moved so his larger than average penis pushed roughly into my pussy making me cry and scream. Smacking my face, Nathan shouted at me.

"Shut the fuck up! You are forbidden to leave this flat!" He shouted as he rammed his cock in me harder and harder groping my breasts. I whimpered as i felt my body being abused.

2 hours on and i was falling asleep. I hadn't orgasmed once but Nathan continued after his first cum and his second and his third...

He didn't unstrap me, instead he told me that i was not allowed to leave this room. He owned me and i had no right, i don't understand.

His mother must have changed him...

Sorry it was short and shit but i wanted to post for you guys.


End file.
